


Puppy Love

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Pets, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a plan to get the woman at the animal shelter to fall in love with her.<br/>Zayn just didn't expect to fall into feelings for someone while she was there, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> Thank you again to Ariel for the prompt. I owe you _everything_. ♥  
>  A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

“ _Zayn_!” Louis whines, tugging on the back of Zayn’s shirt where Zayn is standing, trying to make herself some breakfast. “You said you’d go with me!”

Zayn rolls her eyes. It’s far too early to be dealing with Louis’ dramatic whining, she thinks. She finishes putting the spreads on her toast and lifts the slice to her lips, taking a bite. Louis huffs and folds her arms across her chest. 

“You said you’d come with me so I can look at getting a cat!” Louis continues, as if explaining what they were supposed to be doing will make Zayn change her mind. “It’s the _only_ way that Harry will pay attention to me and you know how much I want her.”

“I do,” Zayn replies through a mouthful of toast. “But I don’t see why I have to come?”

“Because _you_ are my best friend and you’re supposed to wing woman me!” Louis exclaims. “The only way I’m going to get the pussy is if I go and visit Harry at the animal shelter and adopt a cat. She _loves_ these cats and she’s going to fall in love with me when she sees how caring and compassionate I am. It’s a foolproof plan!”

Zayn watches Louis’ hopeful expression for a few moments before she nods once. “Fine,” she says. “Let me get dressed and I’ll go with you.”

“ _Yes_!” Louis exclaims happily. She presses a smacking kiss to Zayn’s cheek and skips off out of the kitchen. Zayn sighs. She knows that she has just signed herself up for an entire day of listening to Louis wax poetical about Harry and the ways she wants to get into Harry’s pants. She guesses that’s what being best friends and flat mates is all about. 

She takes her time pondering over what to wear, standing in front her wardrobe in just her underwear, her hands on her hips as her gaze flicks over the clothes inside. 

In the end, Zayn grabs a pair of black skinny jeans that have holes in the knees, but are her absolute favourite, and her most comfortable pair, and a plaid shirt. She puts on her favourite boots and checks over her reflection, making sure that her make up hasn’t smudged at all. She can hear Louis out in the living room, frumping around, clearly impatient with how long Zayn is taking but it’s the only control Zayn is going to get all day long and she’s going to drag it out as long as possible. 

There’s a loud huff that greets Zayn as she exits her bedroom, Louis standing there, waiting for her. 

“ _Finally_!” Louis says, exasperatedly, like waiting for Zayn was the hardest task she’s had to do in her entire life. Zayn guess it isn’t too far off the mark.

“Alright,” Zayn says with a shrug and a nod towards her best friend. “Let’s go get you some pussy.”

Louis laughs loudly and slings her arm around Zayn’s shoulder as they leave their flat. They head for the animal shelter that Harry works at. Zayn hasn’t ever been before, she’s just heard a _lot_ about it from Louis, who won’t shut up about it whenever she’s been. Zayn isn’t quite sure how Louis hasn’t come home with the entire shelter’s worth of pets yet with how often she’s gone in to see Harry. 

Zayn gets it, though, having a crush on a girl so strong that she’s willing to do almost anything to have her attention on her, even if it’s just for a few seconds.

Which is why, when they walk into the reception area of the shelter, Zayn’s breath is knocked from her throat the second a beautiful woman with a curly ponytail looks up at them, smiling brightly. Shit. This is probably Harry, Zayn thinks, biting her lip.

“Hi!” the woman greets cheerfully, standing up from where she had been sitting jotting something down with hands that Zayn absolutely isn’t fantasising about having on her body already. Nope, not at all.

“Is Harry in?” Louis asks before the woman can speak. Zayn mentally breathes a sigh of relief. This wasn’t Harry. Louis had mentioned in the past that Harry has curly hair and this woman in front of them has curly hair as well. 

“She is,” the woman replies. “She’s tending to some kittens at the moment, would you like me to call her for you?”

“It’s okay, I can go out there,” Louis says confidently. “Harry knows I’m coming to adopt one of the kittens.”

The woman’s face softens and Zayn can’t stop staring. “That’s wonderful!” she says, sounding genuinely happy at the statement. 

“I do what I can,” Louis replies. “I’ll just go through then.”

The woman nods and Louis opens a door off to the left, presumably knowing where she’s heading already, leaving Zayn standing in the middle of the reception area feeling completely stupid as she stares at this gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Umm, aren’t you going with your friend?” the woman asks.

“Umm, no?” 

“Are you looking to adopt a pet too?” 

“Sure,” Zayn finds herself saying. 

The woman smiles. “That’s great!” she says. “I’m Liam.”

“Zayn.”

Liam leads her through the door on the right, where they’re greeted by the sounds of excited dogs yapping away. “The dogs here are my favourites,” she says. “It’s so sad that no one has adopted them yet. All of them deserve to go to good homes.”

Zayn nods and follows Liam until she comes to a stop and she crashes into Liam’s back. “Sorry,” she mumbles. 

Liam gives her a soft smile and kneels in front of a large cage. “This is Thor,” she says. “We’ve had him for three months now. He’s the friendliest and loveliest dog. He’s just recovered from a broken leg, so he’s walking a little slow right now.”

The small, soft looking beagle looks up and shuffles over to them slowly, pressing his nose against the cage door. Liam unlocks it with a key from her belt and scoops him into her arms. 

“Want to say hi?” she offers.

Zayn steps closer and lets Thor sniff her hand. He licks it after a second and she scratches behind his ears, smiling. He seems to like it and Liam happily passes him over to her. He sniffs her and licks at her chin excitedly. 

“He’s gorgeous,” Zayn says honestly. She nuzzles into his neck and sighs, letting his warmth seep through her. He is perfect. “I’m not sure if Louis will go for having a dog _and_ a cat, though.”

“Oh,” Liam says, her face falling. “Is your girlfriend allergic to dogs?”

“Louis isn’t my girlfriend, we’re just flat mates,” Zayn corrects immediately. “She’s trying to woo Harry, actually.”

“Oh. That’s Louis?” Liam asks, her eyebrows raising. “Harry’s been talking about her a lot. She’s proper infatuated.”

“Good,” Zayn replies. “I hope they get together because Louis is driving me mad with her constant Harry conversations. I swear I know the woman’s life history and I’ve never met her.”

Liam grins. “Harry’s great,” she says assuringly. “Hey, how about we go and see if Louis is okay with having a dog, too? I’m sure it will win points with Harry if she has two adopted pets in her flat.”

“Alright,” Zayn agrees. Liam’s hands brush Zayn’s arms as she puts Thor back in his cage, not before kissing the top of his head and telling him what a good boy he is. 

Zayn’s in love already. It must be something about this place, she thinks. 

They head back out into the reception area where a blonde girl is on the phone. She waves at them both and Liam smiles back at her. Harry and Louis come through the other door a second later and Louis is cradling a kitten, wrapped in a blanket, to her chest, looking up at the woman who must be Harry with such a love-sick gaze that it makes Zayn want to vomit. She hopes that Liam is right, and that Harry feels the same way so they can finally get their act together. 

“Meet our newest family member!” Louis says the second she sees Zayn. “This is Duchess!”

“From The AristoCats?” Zayn questions.

“Yes!” Harry replies with a beaming smile. “I named her myself since she’s pure white.”

Louis turns the little bundled blanket of kitten towards Zayn and she smiles. “Isn’t she gorgeous?”

Zayn nods. “I want to adopt a dog.”

Louis’ eyes widen and Harry’s smile brightens. She claps her hands excitedly. 

“Which one?”

“Thor,” Zayn replies. 

“He’s an old beagle,” Liam quickly adds, obviously seeing Louis’ distressed face. “He’s _very_ good around cats, especially kittens, and he mostly just loves to be cuddled and taken for the occasional walk.”

“Well…” Louis says, her gaze flicking back up to Harry. “I can’t say no to that, can I?”

Harry lets out another excited noise. “You’re going to love him.” Louis just stares lovingly at Harry as Harry talks about Thor.

“I have a dog named Loki,” Liam says after a few moments while Harry and Louis fill in the last of Louis’ paperwork. 

“Really?” Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow in Liam’s direction. 

Liam nods. “Maybe when you’ve adopted Thor they can go on play dates?” 

“Will Loki try to kill Thor and rule Midgard?” 

Liam laughs. “Nah, he’s too sweet, my Loki.”

Zayn decides that she loves the sound of Liam’s laugh and would love to hear it for the rest of her life. “Well, then we accept,” she replies, hoping that she sounds more casual than she feels. “Maybe I could get your number and I can meet Loki first? Just to be sure?”

“Y-yeah, absolutely,” Liam replies, the tips of her cheeks going pink. “And when you’ve adopted Thor, we can go on a proper date?”

“I’d love that,” Zayn says softly. She passes Liam her phone so Liam can put her number in it and lets her fingers linger ever so slightly against Liam’s own as she passes the phone back. “Thanks.”

Liam smiles. “Thank you,” she echoes. “I’m sure Thor will appreciate living with someone so kind.”

Zayn blushes and before she can say anything else, Louis is at her side, carrying Duchess in a cat carrier now. 

“I’ll text you later, Liam,” Zayn promises. “And I’ll be in this week to collect Thor.”

Liam nods. “I’ll see you then,” she says brightly.

The pair leave with Louis’ new kitten and Louis bumps her shoulder against Zayn’s.

“You’re a terrible flirt,” she teases. “Why didn’t you just propose then and there?”

Zayn rolls her eyes. “Like you’re one to talk,” she says. “How ecstatic was Harry that you’re getting _another_ adopted animal in the flat?”

Louis sniffs. “Shut up, what Harry and I have is true love.”

“Did you ask her out this time?” Zayn prods. 

“She’s coming over later,” Louis says in a matter-of-fact tone. “She wants to check on Duchess.”

“I’m _sure_ that’s all she wants to check on,” Zayn laughs. “From one pussy to another, hey?”

Louis bumps her shoulder harder and walks a few paces ahead of Zayn, leaving her laughing behind her. She knows she shouldn’t laugh so much, that she’s almost as gone for Liam as Louis is for Harry and she’s only just met Liam. 

It has to be the shelter, Zayn thinks as she falls back into step with Louis. Their animals are clearly have magical match-making powers. Not that she minds, of course.

But she’s going to have to buy a bigger flat if she’s going to adopt all of the animals at the shelter just to see Liam smile like that again. She realises that she doesn’t really mind thinking that way at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty fourth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
